


It's My Turn To Fly

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [62]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Kiyoko returns to track, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round: RemixesOriginal Prompt:Ship/Character: Shimizu Kiyoko &/ anyFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: college AU if you wish although canon compliant is also encouraged, i will never not be haunted by shimizu's runner backstoryDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: a hot afternoonPLACE: a university running track





	It's My Turn To Fly

Faster  
Faster   
Faster

My legs  
They burn  
They ache

But I have to push harder  
To feel the rush again  
To be free 

I’ve watched my team  
I’ve watched them for years  
Always reaching for flight

And now it’s my turn  
It’s my turn to fly


End file.
